Detective Comics Vol 1 29
Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * John P. Van Smith Locations: * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * Bruce Wayne's Red Sedan | Writer2_1 = Will Ely | Penciler2_1 = Will Ely | Inker2_1 = Will Ely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Larry Steele, Private Detective: "The Murder of Ace Mullins" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Jake * crook Other Characters: * Ace Mullins | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker3_1 = Mart Bailey | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle3 = Bart Regan, Spy: "Colonel Walsh and the Coastal Defense Plans" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jack Steele Antagonists: * Chief * Rita Mason Other Characters: * Colonel Francis Walsh * Major General Criley | Writer4_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler4_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker4_1 = Jim Chambers | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle4 = The Crimson Avenger: "The McNeal Kidnappers" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lou * Joe * Hymie * 2 unnamed bandits Other Characters: * Jed * Jed's wife * McNeal * Ed * Hank Locations: * ** Globe Leader, newspaper office | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders, Ace Investigator: "The Perfect Crime" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Oldbourne Other Characters: * John Brent Locations: * Items: * dictophone | Writer6_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler6_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker6_1 = Tom Hickey | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle6 = Bruce Nelson: "The New Orleans Mardi Gras Murder, Part 3" | Synopsis6 = Bruce Nelson continues to investigate Lili Gravet's murder. The butler did it. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ed Lane Antagonists: * Anthony Other Characters: * Don Hernandez Covina * Maria Tonelli * Lili Gravet Locations: * , | Writer7_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler7_1 = Sven Elven | Inker7_1 = Sven Elven | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle7 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "The Avenger" | Synopsis7 = The insane Professor Salvini adopts a mystery identity as "the Avenger" and uses a disintegrator ray to destroy a church, killing thousands of people. He soon destroys a battleship, and an important dam, before Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise, tracks him down. In their clash, a freak accident causes the ray to destroy itself, and its inventor along with it. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * , the Phantom of Disguise Antagonists: * Professor Salvini, aka The Avenger Other Characters: * Dean Hollyday * Inspector Grey Items: * Salvini's Disintegrator Ray | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker8_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley versus "Chang and Hiaroto" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chang * Hiaroto Other Characters: * Betty Clark * Charles Clark * Hawaiian chief Locations: * * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Bart Regan, Spy: ** Sally Norris does not appear in this issue's story. ** Starting this issue, Joe Shuster is replaced by Mart Bailey. * Batman: ** "The Batman Meets Doctor Death" is reprinted in Batman Archives, Volume 1 and . ** The hero's name begins to be spelled "Batman" this issue. ** This is Doctor Karl Helfern, a.k.a. Doctor Death's, first appearance. He appears next in . ** The locale presented in "The Batman Meets Doctor Death" is not yet identified as Gotham City, while subsequent appearances ( , et. al.) call it New York City. This continues until (Dec 1940). ** Batman gets his first bullet wound, in the arm. ** Batman strangles Jabah to death. * Buck Marshall by Homer Fleming is absent this issue, but returns next issue. * In this issue's Cosmo story, the Avenger inflicts thousands of civilian casualties, and destroys an important dam. Afterward this is never mentioned again. * The Crimson Avenger drops out after this issue, until When it returns, Jack Lehti replaces Jim Chambers on the art. * Larry Steele: ** The Larry Steele feature returns, after a two-issue absence. The feature was last seen in . ** "The Murder of Ace Mullins" is presented in black, white and red. * Also appearing in this issue of Detective Comics was: ** "A Game for Two'' (text story) by Paul Dean | Trivia = * In Slam Bradley's story Shorty mentions The Funnies comics, and DC Comics hero Superman. | Recommended = | Links = }}